I would not
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: He just couldn't stand it...he couldn't help himself...'Odango' The questions were a surprise...the answers even more so. Series of One shots/ drabbles - I do not Own Sailor Moon nor will I ever....so sad...
1. Chapter 1

Such a determined look...in such deep thought...

Mamoru just couldn't stand it!

_'Is something wrong with her?'_

"Odango...What is up with you today? Are you actually thinking?" he sneered at the young girl.

_'Doh! Good move you jerkwad!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'No answer?'_

"Odango? Earth to Usagi-chan!"

She started, clearly surprised that he was addressing her by her real name...and he had used chan, too!

_'Should have known that would get her attention...'_

"Mamoru-san?"

"Er, yes Odango?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

This stunned him. Why would she ask something like that?

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

At this point, his brows were furrowed, expression dazed.

"No."

"Would you cry if I left forever?"

Motoki and the occupants of the arcade were listening in, all was silent save the 'private' conversation the two were sharing.

"No."

"I see..."

Without another word she slid off of her stool, slowly making her way to the door, head hanging. Motoki grabbed his beloved towel and was about to slap his best friend upside the head when said best friend leaped off of his own stool and grabbed her arm, twirling her into his chest, arms sliding around her waist to hold her fast to him.

"I do not think you are pretty. You are beautiful."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I do not want to spend forever with you, I want and NEED to spend forever with you."

A gentle kiss to each flushed cheek.

"I would not cry if you left me...I would die."

This time he did not get a chance to kiss her because she pulled him down to meet her lips in a feverish, passionate kiss, leaving everyone in the establishment to stare, mouths open and eyes wide in astonishment as the 'couple' showed their true colors...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...*runs off crying*

It have all happened too quickly. One moment, they were driving down the road, talking about where to go shopping for the baby's clothes and the next, his ears were bombarded with the wrenching sound of metal twisting...and her shrieks of terror...and pain.

Too fast...no he hadn't be going too fast...he had been on his side of the road...but the other person, an older lady with poor eyesight...she had slowly drifted to the other side of the road...and he had been too enamored with the sound of her voice and the thought of shopping for their child...._their child_...now gone...just like her...

His expression remained blank as he stood beside the caskets...one for each part of his soul, one carrying the love of his lives and the other...the product of that love...gone.

Her family (_their_ family) could do naught but stare at him with pity as he accepted the condolences of his few friends and her so very many.

'I can't believe this happened...'

'So sad...'

'Poor guy...'

'He looks so lost.'

'Wouldn't you if you lost them?'

'Definitely...his everything...'

The comments never ended...and even as he stood, soaked with the downpour of rain, that night replayed in his mind...never ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...

Note: I just got bombarded by one-shot ideas so I decided to type a couple of them up tonight before I got back to studying. Please Review so I can know what you all think. Thanks!

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

...

...

...

...

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

...

_Tap. _

"Usako!"

She looked up from her book, blinking innocently.

"Please..."

Continuing to blink, she tilted her head.

"Would you please stop that tapping? I am trying to study here."

"Oh...sorry Mamo-chan," she said cheerfully, leaning over the dinner table to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He couldn't help it, every time she kissed him his lips would automatically lift...

_Slurp._

_Slurp._

_Slurp._

_Slurp._

"USAKO!"

She flinched as he yelled, still completely oblivious.

"Please!"

"What? I stopped tapping!"

"I know...I know..."

"Then what? All I'm doing is sucking the end of the pen!"

"I know...I know..."

"Then what's the matter, Mamo-chan?"

With a sigh of frustration, Mamoru slammed the Anatomy and Physiology book shut, shoved his chair back as he stood, and made his way over to her.

"Er...Mamo-chan?"

"Yes...Usako?"

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you just how much that sucking sound..._annoys_ me."

He leaned down to capture her lips with his own, arms pulling her fast to his chest.

He never even noticed the smirk on his wife's face two hours later as he held her in his arms, drifting off to sleep...


	4. DrivingMamochan!

Ken Tsukino stood there, glaring out the window as his baby girl was molested by that wretched man.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't being molested, persay...but that man had no right to hold her so close or cup her cheek, or kiss her like that! ... ... ... Well at least it was her face he was cupping and not her behind...oh if it had been that he would have killed him!!! Then again...his doting, usually wonderful wife had hidden the gun on him...again...gah!

"GAH! Ikuko! They're still kissing!"

"Shhh! I know, darling. Let them be...He brought her home an hour early so let them be."

"An hour?! I'm not letting him do that to her for an h-"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

The sound of his baby girl's voice made him sigh...she was so happy...but dangit! Why couldn't she just be happy without it being because that man was out there eating her face off!

"Hi darling! You're home early!"

"Hai. Mamo-chan and I both have a test tomorrow so I made him end the date early so we could study," her head was tilted to the side as she smiled.

_'Another thing he has changed about my baby...thought at least this one is good...she actually cares about her studies...grrrr...'_

"I'm gonna go take a ba-"

"What?! Why are you going to take a bath right after you get home?! What have you been doing to need a bath right away?! Did he touch you!?!?!"

"Papa!"

"KEN!!!"

He cringed at the voices of his girls...and backed off, slumping into the chair. He didn't look up as his wife told their daughter to go on and take a nice long soaking bath after the date she had JUST returned from with that man...

"Ken, that was completely uncalled for."

"Yes dear..."

"Ken...look at me."

He managed to raise his eyes to her face to find her smiling, eyeing twinkling mischievously.

"Must you be so...anal?"

He couldn't help it...he bursted out laughing at the combination of the look on her face and the words that had just come out of her mouth. After a few moments, though, he managed to straighten himself up so he could have a serious conversation with her.

"I'm worried, Ikuko."

"About what?"

"Losing her..."

"Darling...just because she has found love finally does not mean we are going to lose her...we'll just be sharing her."

"I dun wanna share her!"

"Oh Ken grow up, will you? Our baby girl is a beautiful young lady with a wonderful gentleman by her side, supporting her through everything...just think about how responsible she has become just in the past three years."

"I know...I know...but still! I'm worried he's going to hurt her! Seduce her!"

"Oh Ken, darling," she murmured as she sat in his lap the sound of bath water running in the background.

"I'm so worried about my baby..."

"_Our baby_. Our baby."

"Yeah...that's what I meant."

"Ken...darling...would you feel better if I talked to her about..._it_?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Good...I'll take care of that right after she gets out of the tub."

"Good...and I'll go take care of talking to hi-"

"No, Ken. You leave him be. I've already talked to him about it."

"Wha? When did you talk to him about that?!"

"When I first realized that they were soul mates."

He did not reply...just sat there...remembering all the times he had spent with his baby girl...he actually said there so long that the sounds of draining water managed to permeate his silence and he shared a look with his wife as she headed upstairs for..._the talk_.

Usagi sat at her vanity, brushing her hair and humming the tune from the Olden Days when she would meet her Prince secretly and spend all night long with him.

"Usagi-chan? Could we please talk for a moment?"

"Hai, mama."

The girl turned to watch her mother take a seat on the bed, blinking at the expression of anxiety on the usually calm face.

"Darling...your papa wanted me to talk to you about something..."

"Yes, mama?"

"He's worried about Mamoru-san's...er..."

She just couldn't do it. WHY COULDN'T SHE DO IT?!

"Mama?"

"He's worried about Mamoru-san's...well...you know...this is kinda _the talk_, dear."

"The talk...uhm...oh! You mean that!"

Relieved, Ikuko nodded.

"You father is worried that Mamoru-san might be going too fast."

"Oh mama, don't worry about that...I go faster than him!"

"Wha?!"

At this point, it was beginning to become more confusing as they apparently talked about two separate matters.

"Yes...he is very safe, taking all the precautions...we both do, actually. You don't have to worry about it, mama. We usually go the speed limit!" Usagi was smiling broadly.

"Uh dear I believe that...we're talking about two different things..."

"Huh? Aren't you talking about Mamo-chan's driving? Papa had mentioned yesterday he didn't like Mamo-chan teaching me how to drive so I figured this conversation was going to come up...but don't worry mama! Like I said, he takes all the precautions, we both do...Oh! You wanna see a picture of me driving his car?"

Ikuko was absolutely flushed as she imagined just what the conversation would be like...if her daughter were on the same page as her...driving his car...the innuendos...OH GOODNESS!

"Oh wait! I know! Tomorrow night, before our date, Mamo-chan and I can take you and papa out riding, too!"

Unable to handle this, the older woman fled the scene, leaving behind a very confused and worried young girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuko stood at the window of the house she shared with her family, staring out of the window as the storm ravaged her begonias.

"Oh this wretched storm! I worked so hard on that garden and the wind is gonna tear it right up! The rain is going to drown my babies!"

Usagi sauntered up behind her mother, placing her petite hand upon the older woman's shoulder.

"Momma, the storm is not that bad. The rain is giving the flowers all the water they need and saturating the ground for later use if Gaia decides to keep the rain from us again. The wind is just doing its duty of spreading the seeds of the flowers and taking them down to rest so that more flowers may rise. Perhaps your tidy little garden is going to look like a tornado hit it, but it isn't all that bad because without the rain and the wind, there could be no more flowers for they would wilt or not seed into new, wonderful, gorgeous flowers. Please don't fret momma. It's just the way things are."

Ikuko just stood there watching her daughter, head spinning from that small little speech. She could do naught but watch as the young girl pecked her mother on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

'When did my baby grow up so much? A few years ago I would never have imagined her saying something like that...and yet...it fits her so perfectly...But the way she said it...it seems she wasn't talking about the flowers only...oh well. I can just tidy the flowerbed up next week. Time to go fix supper!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...so sad...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...*cry*

By the way...I'm just getting back into the groove of writing so I am trying out some ideas that popped into my head while I was fixing the HD on my computer...Enjoy!

She had stood by the side of her princess since the beginning. She had been the one to awaken Her, to bring Her into the light of the Moon. However, many overlooked the charcoal feline, considering her nothing but a tool of Destiny.

It was known differently to She.

Serenity knew from the beginning that Luna was the closest soul to her, barring Endymion.

Luna had seen her birth as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

Luna had watched as She grew into a graceful young lady.

Luna had watched as She found love in the Prince of Earth.

Luna had watched as She took her own life in the grief of loss.

Luna had watched as the cycle began again...except this time she was determined to stop it before it came to the death of her beloved Princess.

Luna woke Tsukino Usagi, probably the laziest, klutziest, not really all that dumb but kinda sorta-ist girl in Tokyo.

Luna knew that there was something special about her from the beginning, though.

Luna knew, in the back of her mind, that Sailor Moon was just not any Guardian Senshi.

Luna found out that Sailor Moon was the Princess of the Moon...and rejoiced that the girl she had fallen in love with as her own daughter was actually the girl that she had given birth to, in a manner of speaking.

Luna saw Her as her own daughter, as her mother, as her queen, as her Light itself.

Luna watched from the sidelines as the girls helped her in battle, as Endymion caressed her soul in courtship.

Luna was always the one that She came home to at night, the one that she cuddled up with in bed, as the one she relied upon to wake her in the mornings, and sometimes in the middle of the night when she was having a bad dream.

Luna was not viewed as a Guardian, but as an Advisor...by everyone except Her.

She knew that Luna was a Guardian...the sole Guardian of the innocent heart of the lady known once as Princess Serenity...just as surely as Prince Endymion was the Guardian of her Soul.

Luna was the first Guardian, the first link to the past, the first mentor, the first odd friend...and would always be the last...for Luna would not leave Her. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I just got bored and wanted to write something out...I will write it out better later on in its own story/one-shot...enjoy...and please review so that I know somebody is actually enjoying this! Thanks my lovelies!

She had always known there was something special about her baby girl. Sure, every mother thinks that about her child and perhaps every child is special in their own way...but her baby girl...was truly special. She was...and is...The One.

She remembered the day that her little bundle of sunshine was born. The cliche crying of a newborn babe was not heard when the doctor held up the little girl. Instead, she met the beautiful azure blue eyes of her baby girl. Even just a few seconds old, the girl already knew how to grin and giggle, filling the new mother's heart with joy. That day her life changed forever.

She remembered the terrible twos...of course her baby girl didn't go through that phase. It was the Terrific Twos for her baby girl. Never before had she met a child as joyful or delighting as her little bunny.

She remembered the day her baby went to kindergarten, letting go of her mommy's hand to run into the school. She turned back just once, right before she went into the doors, to wave at her and give her that gorgeous smile.

She remember the day her baby girl came home with another little girl in tow, a girl with vibrant red hair. She knew they would be wonderful friends.

She remembered the day her bunny started down the road to womanhood...and the explanation about why exactly she wasn't dying just because she was bleeding...

She remembered the day she started to talk to her about boys, the previously known to be bane of the bunny's existence.

She remembered the day, the first of many days, that her daughter would come home looking exhausted, a nasty bruise barely visible under the shirt when she stood on her tiptoes to reach a glass in the cupboard.

She remembered every day after that when her baby girl would come home hurt. She remembered every night that she lay in bed, listening to her sneak out in the middle of the night.

She remembered the day her baby didn't come home...and the day after...and the day after that and the day after that...she had given excuses to her husband about why their baby wasn't home, an excuse of a study group with the friends she had recently become quite...caught up with.

She remembered when she came home finally, and was acting like before she had been sporting that first bruise.

She remembered when the odd behavior started back up...and the presence of a certain name on her baby's lips and mind.

She remembered as the days and weeks passed, bruises and cuts coming and going, the friend pool continually growing (and eventually including a male).

She also remembered the day that her husband first realized about that male's presence...and the shotgun cleaning bonanza that followed.

She remembered when her baby came home with that ring on her finger. That was the first day that she had actually noticed the silver that was beginning to show in the odangoes.

She remembered the night that her baby and the fiance joined them for dinner and the news afterward. The news that there was a blizzard brewing in the USA that was bigger than any before.

The next thing she remembered then was watching as her little girl, now a young woman, told her not to worry. That everything would be okay.

It seemed like just the next day that she woke up, freezing, to find her baby gone.

She remembered walking out into the street to find everything frozen solid. A light from the sky caused the ice to sparkle. Realizing it wasn't the sun, she had looked up to find her baby girl with the wings of an angel.

She remembered the sound of her girl's voice reassuring the people of Earth that all would be better now. That everything was safe.

She remembered the day the queen was crowned...her baby girl as a queen!

She remembered the day her girl was wed to her King.

She remembered the day her baby's baby was born...and that's when the memories started to fade.

She could still remember when her own husband passed away...and the tears that fell from her baby's eyes.

She could still remember when the bluenette informed her that she was fading...that her time of gaining new memories was fading...

She would always remember looking into her daughter's eyes and seeing the hero that saved them all. She could see the knowledge and with it, the fear, of the fading...

She would never forget.

Her baby girl.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Please review! =D

Disclaimer: I dun own SM...sadness becomes it...

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"..."

"Aha-"

"NEVER!"

The scream reverberated throughout the arcade as the odangoed one catapulted herself at the...textbook-ed one.

"Give it back baka!"

"Never!"

The two wrestled over seemingly nothing for a few moments, the arcade littered with spectators.

Motoki sauntered to the girls, eyeing the fight warily.

"What in the world happened? I leave for two seconds and World War Three breaks out!"

"Uhm...I think Mamoru-san took something from Usagi...Not sure what yet, though," Ami replied in a slightly frightened voice.

"Aha!" Usagi stumbled from the fray, clutching something to her chest while glaring daggers at the 'baka'.

"Erg come on Usagi! Give it back!"

"It's mine! Not yours!"

"No it isn't! I just let you look at it!"

"But I like it, Mamoru! It's soooo pretty!"

With a sigh, Mamoru made his way to her slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders gently, "Very well then, Odango Atama. You may keep it. Just promise me you won't break it, okay? It's very delicate."

Usagi grinned and gave him a quick hug (and gaining a gasp from him) then made her way over to the table of friends that were watching.

"Usagi-chan...whatcha got there?" Makoto inquired.

With a flourish, Usagi displayed her newest treasure to her dear friends, eyes filled with joy, "It used to be Mamoru's but he gave it to me, though he fought for it!"

It was a rose in the shape of a heart.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Please review, my lovelies! =D

Disclaimer: I doesn't own Sailor Moon...sadz day...

Mamoru and Usagi had been married for two years when she began to become ill very often...

"Usako! Are you okay in there?" Mamoru asked, climbing out of bed to make his way to the bathroom where his wife was...dunking her head in the sink of cold water? Huh?

"U...sako?"

He approached her warily.

"Usako, dear...uhm...you do realize you need to breathe, rig-"

He was cut off as she flipped her head back, trails of hair smacking the wall behind her, snapping her head his direction with a glare that could wither the sun itself.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at him, jabbing her finger into his chest vehemently.

"M-my fault? Wh-what did I do, U...usako?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She launched herself at him, hands wrapped around his neck, face flushed red as when he used to tease her relentlessly.

Eventually he managed to 'gently' remove her hands, holding them to her side even while preoccupied with jerking his head away from her snapping teeth.

"Usako! What in the world could I have done to you?" he yelled.

Suddenly she stopped resisting and broke into sobs, tears quickly soaking his shirt (as his eyes slowly widened at the abrupt swing of emotions).

"You are the one that infected me!"

"Infected you? Huh?"

"It's all because you were so horny! You infected me!"

Blinking, he replied, "Usako...I couldn't have given you an STD. You are the only person I have ever laid with in either of our lives..."

"STD? How could you call her an STD?"

She began to nip at him again as if she were a zombie attempting to eat his brains.

"Call who an ST-" suddenly he stopped, eyes wide, paying no attention as his sweet innocent wife bit down on his chin.

"Usako...are you telling me...we're...we're..." He stared at her, she stopped attempting to eat his face (with _so_ not kisses) to stare back before suddenly breaking into a grin, giggles abound.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, only these plot line things.

Please review!

It was a normal day at the Crown Arcade. A day like any other. Just a regular day.

Until She arrived.

She came barreling into the establishment, hair of the sun trailing behind her, rippling and whipping in her wake.

Unfortunately, the one with the dark hair was rising from his stool right at that moment.

There was a sickening thud as the two bodies collided, the unexpected collision knocking them both to the floor.

Without so much as a mumbled sorry, she scrambled off of him, never noticing the way his hands reached after her lithe form.

"Motoki-onii-san! I need a vanilla milkshake with chocolate sprinkles on the side please!"

She was pointedly ignoring the glares (or rather, attempts at the glares) of the man on the floor.

The one named Motoki was doing the same, shooting a grin to Sun-hair before heading off to fill her order.

She reached into her bookbag (did she have that when she came in?) and pulled out a jar with a red label on it and a painting brush attached to the side.

It was unlabeled.

By then, the dark haired man on the floor had become the dark haired man on the stool (that was still glaring [or pretending to] at Sun-hair).

"Here ya go, Usagi-chan," Motoki said as he placed the milkshake on the counter before her, eyeing the jar warily before asking, "Uhm Usa...what is in there? Paint?"

Usagi took a slurp of her milkshake before replying with a grin, "Kinda sorta. Naru-chan and I went to this chocolate shop across town and they had this in there. The guy at the counter gave it to me. He said it looked like something I would enjoy immensely," she trailed off, giggling.

"What is it, exactly? Chocolate scented paint?"

By now, the dark haired man on the stool had given up glaring and settled for scooting a seat closer to intrude upon the conversation.

"Oi Odango! Better not paint anything with that, especially your room! Instead of eating your parents out of house and home you'll eat your parents' house and home!"

Odango Atama / Usagi glared at him this time. Oh if looks could kill...

Motoki took the jar, examining for a mere second before Usagi snatched it out of his hands, glaring at him this time.

"Mine!"

"Uh I just wanted to know what was inside of it..."

"Here, then," she replied, reaching into her bag to hand him a red piece of paper before digging into the milkshake with vigor.

Thoroughly curious by now, dark haired man watched Motoki read the paper...his eyes slowly widening to the size of dish plates.

"Oh my..."

He couldn't take it anymore! He took the paper from Motoki's hands and read it, his face flushing slightly , eyes widening quickly then narrowing ten times quicker.

"Who did you say gave this to you, Odango? What exactly did he say?"

After waiting a few more moments (or rather, 3 gulps of milkshake), Usagi opened the jar and dipped the brush into it before quickly transferring it over to the glass...and THEN answering, "Some guy at Schokolad Chocolates over in TC. He said that I would enjoy it and if I did I could come back anytime and he could show me how to use it. What is it anyways? I haven't gotten to read it."

Both Motoki and dark haired man were positively fuming by now, the paper decimated in the grip.

"What did he look like, Usagi-chan? Tell me now," Motoki said while untying his apron and tossing it to the side then cracking his knuckles.

"Uhm he was a little taller than the baka here...and had purplish lilac hair and a purple cape on...and a purple tuxedo!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own SM. I do, however, own the idea behind this plot.

Please review! It makes me so happy when people review! Thanks you to everyone that has reviewed thus far! You make my day!

Mamoru sat there on his stool, watching her. She was at the booth she and her friends frequented, laughing at something or other. She always seemed so happy...

She rose from her spot and made the way to Motoki's counter, sitting on the stool near him as she waited for Motoki to finish taking the order at another table.

Usagi leaned against the counter, arms folded as she lowered her head to it, closing her lids half way. Looking so...sad.

"What's up with you today, Odango Atama? You're not usually so glum," he dished out.

Surprisingly, he did not get a rile out of her. She merely turned her head to him, cheek laying against her arms.

"Guess you're wearing off on me, Mamoru-san..."

Her voice matched her attitude, a complete opposite to how she acted mere moments before with her friends.

"Geez Odango cheer up. You're making even me depressed," he teased.

With a sigh, Usagi sat up straight, not looking at him.

"I apologize Mamoru-san...I've just been so tired lately...so stressed..."

She was surprised when he took the stool next to her and then even more so when he placed his hand upon her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Turning to him, she blinked in surprise when she realized he was smiling kindly at her, eyes holding barely a glimmer or that old spark from their daily arguments.

"Smile, Usagi-chan. The weight of the world is not upon your shoulders."

He thought that she would grin and start to banter with him but instead she just smiled sadly and placed her hand on his for a moment before heading back to her booth, never ordering.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own SM. Sadness...

Please Review!

He couldn't help it.

It was so...odd for her.

She sat at the counter, legs swinging as she was bent furiously over something or other.

Most importantly...she was ignoring him.

With a smirk, he moved over to the stool next to her, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Odango, what you doin," he asked uncharacteristically.

...

...

...

Ignore him. Shoot.

"Oi Odango Atam, what has you concentrating so hard? You can't be eating cause then I'd be able to hear you from across the city."

Nothing.

Finally, he bent forward to peek around her shoulder.

What the hell?

"Odango, what the heck are you coloring?"

With passion she slammed the crayon down, glaring heatedly at him.

"Well...I am TRYING to color a page of my hero."

He couldn't help it.

"And who is your hero? The server at the buffet down the block?" Smirking - commence.

Now grinning, she cradled the paper to show him, careful to not let him touch it or smudge her hard work.

"Eh? Your hero is...your cat?"

SelenityHyperion: Sorry if this one sucks...super super tired...need sleep...night night.


	13. Chapter 13

"Will you just get over it? Geez you are such a child, Mamo-Baka!"

The odangoed one stomped her foot, face red with anger.

"Get over it? You just kissed a guy you call brother... On the lips!"

His face was quickly becoming as red as hers as he glared down at her, fists clenched at his side.

"Oi Mamoru-San! It wasn't like we had a choice... It is the rule of the mistletoe, man!"

Mamoru turned his gaze to his so called best friend, livid.

"Oh? So you couldn't have just kissed her on the cheek? What about if your REAL sister had been there instead? Would you have kissed her full on, too? In fact, if it didn't really mean anything to either of you then here!"

He grabbed Usagi by the arm and drug her to the door, pulling her to his chest before staring into her wide, startled eyes for a moment...

Then lowering his face to hers and capturing her lips with his.

The silence descended upon the establishment, mouths hanging open save for Motoki and a booth of giggling girls, whispers of "I can't believe that actually worked" filtering just that corner.

The mistletoe'd couple heard not a tidbit of the noise... For they were embroiled in a battle of passion...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many people have been reading this story! Even though I had three reviews (THANK YOU CharmedSerenity3, Brizzy, and Moon Mage Goddess!) I have over 1.5k hits on this story in the past 48 hours! I hope you are all enjoying this... and please remember that it is your reviews that inspire my muse. =)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon... *runs off crying*

"I'm sick of it! He never kisses me or hugs me or tells me he loves me or swoops in to save me anymore... He doesn't do anything at ALL romantic anymore! What's more? HE WORKS LATE EVERY NIGHT OF THE FREAKING WEEK!"

Four friends sat staring, wide-eyed, at their odangoe'd princess... minds unable to process just how truly angry she was.

"Us...Usagi-chan?"

"WHAT?"

"Uhm... Are we talking about Mamoru-san still?"

"Of course we are, Ami-chan! Who else does those things... or rather, is SUPPOSED to?"

With a growl to rival a youma, Usagi stomped out of the arcade, leaving her bewildered friends behind. Everyone that she passed along the way to her home stepped around the irate young woman, intelligently fearing for their very lives...

Upon arriving at home, Usagi collapsed into a crying ball on her bed, ignoring her phone going off.

"I-I can't be-believe they defended him like th-that!" She cried out, sobbing into her already soaked pillow.

After a short while the sobs gradually died down, leaving the poor girl to lay on her bed, disheartened.

"I should probably go see him... I haven't even talked to him in like... uh... ohmygosh I haven't talked to him in 3 days..." ...promptly setting off her sniffles. To hopefully improve her mood she made her way to the kitchen to grab some food, her favorite spirit-picker-upper-when-Mamochan-isn't-around.

The television was on in the background, the voice of Dr. Filai filtering through the house. With a contented sigh of consumed sugary sweetness she made her way back to the family room to watch the TV, uncaring of what was really on. However... after a while, something caught her attention...

"-asn't really paying that much attention to me. He used to tell me he loved me and hold me and kiss me and bring me presents and, just in general, be my knight in shining armor... But a two months ago I came home and found him..." the woman's voice trailed off into sobs as Dr. Filai patted her back consolingly, the entire situation having caught Usagi's full thought process.

"Found him what, Kaguri," Dr. Filai prompted her.

"I-I-I... I found him in the bed with my mother!" Once again, the woman broke down into sobs... but Usagi's mind was far gone by this point, for she had just figured everything out...Or so she thought...

A/N: dun dun dun! Anywhos... yeah, I've been gone for a long time... hopefully I will be back into my groove here soon... can't guarantee regular updates, though. Also, this is part one of two in this 'oneshot'. Please Review and thanks! =)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... *glares at hovering lawyers*

The first day that her baby girl had came home with bruises and cuts she had attributed it to the clumsiness that was known to run rampant in her young family...

The second day, not really that much later, her baby came home with even more bruises... yet she said nothing.

The third day, just as the first's bruises were healing she came home yet again... more bruises than yet before. That day, she began gnawing on her lip in worry...

The fourth day her baby girl came home... she could have sworn that wasn't just a bruise... she began watching her daughter closer.

The fifth day she was sure that her arm was broken... even if the next morning it just looked sprained, a result from a 'tumble down the stairs at school the afternoon before'.

After the sixth day, when she found her daughter's uniform in the trash, shredded and bloody, she started buying extra first aid supplies and conveniently leaving them in the upstairs bathroom.

On the seventh day she grew fed up and, when the Odango headed out again that night, followed her.

On the eighth day she took her baby girl up into her arms and cried, wishing that she didn't have to go through such a thing at such a young age...

Each day afterwards, she would not ask questions, merely help her with cleaning out the stains or patching up rips and tears... or with distracting her baby's daddy at night when heading out to be the selfless heroine that she always knew her baby girl could be.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Also, a big thanks to those of you who have been reading this 'story'! I have over 2k hits! Thanks yous! By the way, this is another twoshot thing I'm going to do.

;-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. *shreds up subpeona*

.

.

.

He had always had perfect teeth. Nobody could fault him for taking such good care of his mouth but really? WHY did that stupid youma have to insist upon wielding the powers of cavities? I mean, REALLY?

Anyways…

It was time for the first dentist appointment since he could remember. Maybe he had went before the accident? Had he been afraid of the dentist's office and his parents consoled him? Or maybe he had liked going there?

'_Okay, Mamoru…. Stop stalling. No sense in it.'_

With a calming breath, he strode into the office and right up to the desk, his courage growing as he noticed the secretary give him a charming, yet flirtatious, smile.

"Hello there. I am here for my appointment."

"Name please, sir," she said, turning to her computer and beginning to do whatever.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Thank you, Chiba-san. Please have a seat. Dr. Kaneko will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," he replied and headed to the waiting area, confident in his ability to survive this simple appointment.

"IIIEEEHHHAAAYYY!"

He involuntarily jolted at the scream that came from the back room, eyes widening slightly. Glancing at the secretary he found her to not be disturbed one bit… even as the sound of crashing and a power drill filtered through to the waiting room.

Now he was beginning to get nervous… nearly as nervous as the young boy that was now pale and eyes wide as saucers as he trembled, attempting to drag his mother away from the room to escape the tort…. The dentist.

What had he gotten himself into?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

It had been a completely crappy day, that much was obvious to the Bunny as she watched her frenemy slog into the arcade. He plopped ungraciously upon the stool and moved his head to lay on his arms on the counter top.

Motoki automatically brought over a cup of coffee to his friend but was almost instantly called away to help a customer.

How could anyone not notice the way that his face was distraught, and how he slumped instead of sat perfectly, or even... how he had yet to notice her.

She made her way over to the counter and sat next to him, quiet.

It took a few moments but eventually he noticed her, a slight twitch of his lips not telling if a frown or a smirk.

"Hiya Mamoru-san. Crappy day?"

"You could say that, Usagi-chan..."

There! There was definitely something up... he said her name! Oh Kami the world is end- wait... that was so sad...

"Hey Mamoru-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come sit with me? Motoki's getting pretty busy and all of my friends are busy... I feel a bit lonely today and even your baka self would be better company than none..."

"Hn. I would think you would not want to be anywhere near me, Dango," he said a bit affectionately.

"Perhaps that might usually be the case... but today I am craving company of your sort... plus you look like you need some cheering up. We can even have a big fight if you want!"

Gradually, his lips turned up into a small smile, eyes gaining that little bit of light... Who would have thought that she would want to spend time with him? Oh well, like he was really gonna pass that chance up.

"Sure, I guess... Though I swear if you spill anything on me while you eat I'll cut an odango off, Dango," he smirked, taking her by the shoulder and steering her into the corner, her face already beginning to turn that lovely shade of red.

Outside, four girls were staring in, Motoki magically appearing by his side.

"Geez... She must be a masochist after all. I told her it was a random act of kindness, not a random act of violence. Stupid Odango Atama," Rei grumbled, twinkling eyes betraying the malice in her voice.

All five friends watched as the two in the back corner booth bickered, neither noticing that both of their eyes had gained that sparkle and glint of happiness, hands brushing every now and then...


End file.
